How do we tell the kids?
by MthePJOlover
Summary: How do you tell your kids that they are legacies of the gods and their parents are heroes of Olympus?
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and Lies

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another story**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own PJO I wish I did but I don't.**

 **How do we tell the kids?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Secret and Lies**

 **Cassie's POV**

My name is Cassandra Athena Sally Jackson. I'm 12 years old and I live in New York with my Mum, Dad and little brother Luke.

I stepped through the door and was instantly hit by the warmth of the hearth. My father insisted on having the fire on every day, all year even int the summer. The strange part was f I ever asked why he would say, It's the least she deserves. I could never understand my dad sometimes.

I wandered into the kitchen. My mum was feeding my baby brother. There was water everywhere, as there were most days.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" my mum asked as she tried to shovel another scoop of blue food of mash. (Now you're probably wondering why blue. when my dad was little his mum worked at a sweet shop, grandma would only bring home blue sweets and would do her best to make blue food after someone told her there was no such thing as blue food.)

"School was good we were learning about greek mythology," I replied. my mums head picked up as it always did when someone talked about Ancient Greece. when I was little my mum and dad would tell me stories of the gods and heroes and monsters.

"really," my mum questioned.

"Yeah," I answered, "It was weird. My teacher didn't describe Ares wearing a leather jacket and she didn't mention he a has fire instead of eyes. The craziest thing was she describe Hera as being... well nice," my mother scoffed, I could never understand why she, my dad and uncle Grover for that matter had such strong opinions of the gods. I mean there not real. They're just myths created to explain seasons and other things before they had science nevertheless my mum and dad acted like the existed, but more than that they acted if they had some special connection to them. I was probably thinking too far into this.

My dad walked in and placed his brief case on the table. If you didn't meet my dad in work he'd be the last person you'd expect to carry around a briefcase and wear a suit. Everytime Uncle Grover saw my dad in a suit he would laugh and make a joke about a Mrs Dodds. I think she was there 6th-grade teacher, which would make sense as my dad is a professor at a university. My dad says he has always felt a strong connection to the sea that's why he teaches marine biology.

"Hey, how was school?" he questioned.

"Great," I answered, "We did about Greek mythology," he smiled (see I'm not crazy) "We have to do a project on one of the Olympians." My mum and dad perked up.

"Who are you going to do yours on?" they said in unison.

"I wanted to do Poseidon because he controls 70% of the earth surface. My mum frowned and looked back towards luke. I looked at my dad who was jumping up and down like a kid who's jus won a prize.

"Dad, can my friend come over tomorrow night so we can play mythomaniac?" my dad smirked.

"Mythomaniac that's an old game isn't it?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "but my friend's dad gave him every card, even the African expansion pack," I explained

"And may I ask what is the name of this mysterious friend?"

"Sansone" I replied "It's Italian, It means the sun." with that I went upstairs.

On my way to my room, I walked past my mum's study. The desk was covered with plans and designs for new buildings. My mums the best Architect and has designed some of the greatest buildings in New York. My mum always says she owes it all to her mum. I know she doesn't mean grandma Helen because she's always said she never got on with her, she means her real mum. She mentioned her before saying she is famous for her wisdom. every time I ask about seeing her she says "She doesn't live nearby but you will meet her, one day."

I was drawn from my thought when in the corner of my eye I saw my mums drawer.

She'd left unlocked.

That shocked me my mum was never that careless. I opened the drawer inside where more designs but they didn't look like the sorts of thing you'd find in New York. One appeared to be a throne room. there were some letters that looked to be in Ancient Greek. My mum had been teaching me Ancient Greek from a young age, which meant it wasn't hard to understand what it said.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _How are the designs coming along for the temples at Camp Half-Blood?_

 _Leo and Calypso will be there in July if you can give him the plans then._

 _I expect more than my measly temple at Camp Jupiter._

 _I'm so proud of you and everything you have achieved. I can't wait for you to tell Cassandra the truth so I will finally be able to meet my Grandaughter._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Athena_

Was this really my grandma? What was the truth and why wouldn't my Mum tell me?

I had so many more questions but I was cut off when I heard someone coming upstairs.

I stuffed the plans and letters into the drawer and ran to my room. I passed my dads "study". he never actually did any work in there he did it downstairs. The door was always locked and I wasn't allowed in.

My parents had secrets and I was going to find out what they were.

 **What did you think?**

 **I'll try to upload again soon**

 **Meg x**


	2. Chapter 2: Sansone's parents

**Hey, Guys, I'm back with another update. Thank you to everyone who commented. I really appreciate it.**

 **Guest: It's interesting. I'll wait for more. Is Sansone Nico's child?**

 **megamegxoxo: You meet Sansone's parents in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Previously:**

I stuffed the plans and letters into the drawer and ran to my room. I passed my dads "study". he never actually did any work in there he did it downstairs. The door was always locked and I wasn't allowed in.

My parents had secrets and I was going to find out what they were.

 **How do we tell the kids?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sansone's Parents**

 **Cassie's POV**

"Look, I'm telling you my parents are hiding something."

I was walking home from school with Sansone he had his full set of mythologic cards.

He was about an inch taller than me with olive skin jet black hair and brown eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about my dads are just as weird.

"Yeah?" I questioned, "I found a letter from my grandma that said when she knows the truth I'll visit, and it mentioned a Camp Half-Blood,"

"My dad has a few orange T-shirts that says Camp Half-Blood he said it was an old summer camp he went to, you're over thinking it too much it's probably nothing," I explained.

We walked the rest of the way to my house.

I opened the door and was hit with the unmistakable scent of grandma's seven layer dip, or as my dad calls it the food of the gods.

My mum walked to us carrying her laptop as she so often did. It wasn't a regular laptop it has a Delta sign on it. When I asked about it, my mum said a friend gave it to her.

Why can I not get a straight answer from anyone? It's always you will find out later. That really annoys me because I hate not knowing things.

"Hey Hunny and you must be Sansone." my mother greeted.

"Can we go and play Mythomagic. Sansone has the Hades card. It has 4,000 attack damage," I exclaimed.

"5,000 if someone attacks him first," Sansone corrected.

"Yeah," My mum giggled, "But Grandma's making her special blue seven layer dip, so don't be late down."

We rushed upstairs. I could have sworn as we were leaving my mum whispered.

Nico? Who's Nico?

* * *

"Ha, I win again," Sansone called. I sighed, we had been playing for two hours and Sansone had won practically every game we'd played.

"Dinner's ready," my mum called.

I jumped up and turned to Sansone, "You coming?" I questioned.

He jumped up and we ran downstairs.

On the table lay and amazing buffet with every food you could imagine including grandma's famous seven layer dip and her special cookies and it was all blue.

As we sat down my dad walked in. His eyes widened and the smile on his face grew as he saw all the blue food.

We tucked into the food and soon there was nothing left but the blue crumbs left from my grandma's delicious blue cookies.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it," I called as I ran to the door.

Two men stood at the door. The smaller one looked a lot like Sansone the same olive skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore all black with a skull ring on his right hand. The taller man couldn't be more different he had long blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. His face was covered in freckles.

The shorter whispered something I could only make out a few things.

She's the spitting image of her. It has to be.

What were they talking about?

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Oh," the blond man started, "I'm Will and this is Nico," he gestured to the smaller man, "We're Sansone's parents."

I was about to answer when I heard my dad call from behind me. "Long time no see Death Breath,"

Nico and Will laughed and Nico replied with, "Aren't you getting a little old for that Seaweed Brain,"

Seaweed Brain? That's what my mum calls my dad. How did Sansone's parents know that?

I turned round to see my mum, dad and grandma smiling at Nico and Will. Sansone was stood next to them looking as confused as I was.

What was going on?

 **What do you think?**

 **I'll update next week**

 **Meg x**


End file.
